


Eomma Will Take Care Of You

by absurdxrecreation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Doyoung calls Taeyong Eomma, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mention of Taeyong’s Back Problems, Mommy Kink, More accurately - Eomma Kink, Nagging, Nightmares, No ageplay, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Taeyong calls Doyoung Baby Boy, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, VERY LITTLE LITERALLY JUST ONE PHRASE, but I put a warning just in case, dotae, dotae being dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdxrecreation/pseuds/absurdxrecreation
Summary: Doyoung wakes Taeyong after a brutal nightmare, and asks to help him forget.OREomma Taeyong helps his Baby Boy come out of his subspace before he’s too far gone.(THERE IS NO AGE PLAY!!!)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 37





	Eomma Will Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a shortage of Mommy Kinks in NCT which is just sad. So imma supply this one.

What woke Taeyong up that night was the heat - he normally didn’t get hot so easily, but he was especially sweaty and he felt something heavy on him. When he tried to move, he found he couldn’t, and then he saw the large shape next to him (that wasn’t there before) shift. Then there was sniffling.

Taeyong immediately sat up and reached over to his lamp to click it on. The shape flinched at the sudden movement and blocked the light with his arm over his eyes. From the smell and the styling of his hair, he could tell it was his friend and lover, Doyoung.

He had a deep frown on his face, and his hand that shielded him from the light was shaking; his cheeks, chin, and lips were glittering with tears. He was quiet, but every breath was a wavering one, until he dropped his arm and let out a silent sob. “Eomma,” Doyoung whimpered, his head lowered and his hunched back shaking as he grabbed at Taeyong’s pyjama pants.

Taeyong’s face instantly dropped and he threw his blanket off the bed to pull his baby boy closer. The bed was too small to accompany both men, but Taeyong had brought Doyoung up to his side, his arms around his shoulders and his legs spread for the other to sit between.

“Eomma’s here, baby, what’s wrong?” Taeyong said, his voice low, and his tone clear but soothing. His hands rubbed at Doyoung’s arms and back, trying to coax him into speaking. “Tell Eomma what’s wrong...”

“I-I had a...” Doyoung had to take a deep breath just to keep himself from sobbing— “A horrible dream. It was so real! All of it was so real,” he cried.

“Shhh, tell the dream, baby.”

It was rare that Doyoung ever used the _eomma_ card on him: only when he was being especially bratty and Taeyong had to remind him who really had the upper hand; and in instances like this, where Doyoung was so completely overwhelmed that he sank into this subspace where no one could bring him out but his eomma.

It was a little strange at first to introduce such a dynamic in their relationship - both being the biggest mama’s boys to ever exist, and to include the term in their sex life could be interpreted to bevery inappropriate. But neither actually referred to each other in the way they would their real mothers - it was just a kink, just like _oppa_ was. This just resonated a little more with Doyoung and Taeyong.

Taeyong liked to take care of his younger lover, and Doyoung liked to be taken care of, and when Taeyong had experimentally told Doyoung to call him eomma while he fucked him, Doyoung’s vibe had completely shifted, and their chemistry was taken to a-whole-nother level. He obeyed every command Taeyong had given him, and when he called him a _good boy_ , Doyoung did the most to please his eomma. After that, Taeyong used the new kink to his advantage, but also rewarded Doyoung every time.

It was also a coping mechanism for instances such as this, and Taeyong would do anything to bring back his baby boy.

“Tell Eomma your dream,” Taeyong insisted, but also added: “Take your time, Eomma’s right here.”

Doyoung had pulled away, but kept his eomma’s hand in to his own, kissing Taeyong’s palm and placing it to his wet cheek. “It was horrible... It didn’t feel like a dream at all - it felt real.” He sniffled and leaned into Taeyong’s hand as he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

“I didn’t know where anyone else was, but I had walked into the practice room because I heard music. You were there, practicing some choreography for a comeback that I didn’t recognise but knew at the same time. Like I had heard it a million times before... You looked tired and your sweat was leaving big stains in your clothes. I told you that you needed a break, but you just said that you’d be back to the dorm when you figured out the right move for your solo.

“God, I should’ve dragged you out of there by your damaged hair, and I wanted to, but you gave me that face I hate so much and just ignored me the more I told you to take a break. I had this ugly feeling in my stomach, like something was going to happen. You didn’t even come back to the dorm till early morning and you didn’t eat what I cooked either. You didn’t even say anything to me, just went back to you room to sleep. I thought you were mad at me for distracting you while you were practicing and I cried myself to sleep.

“But then we were backstage of some live broadcast. You were on stage and you were performing by yourself, which you hadn’t done for awhile since you were out of commission but you were so happy to finally perform again so I just felt even more terrible for bothering you and making you upset. I had watched you get dressed and I wish you good luck and you smiled at me for the first time that day. I wanted to just kiss you but you were going on.

“So, I was watching the TV while the stylist was touching up my makeup - and crowd was cheering so loud with each move, shouting your name and the fan-chant of the song. The camera zoomed in on your face for some shots, and my stomach was twisting again, but you looked so good and your hair was styled so cool and your makeup was dramatic and everything was going great. The song was reaching the climax, and you were in the middle of this cool move. The camera man took a wide shot, and the crowd was a little quieter, like they knew you were going to do something amazing.

“Right on this move, the song had gone quiet to build up that suspense, and you look so unreal, so ethereal, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you - even the stylists and the other members had paused what they were doing to watch. They were cheering for you, but went quiet right as you did this grand move - I-I don’t even know what had happened, but there was this loud pop.”

Doyoung’s breathing picked up again and he was shaking, sobs escaping his throat so harsh that it was like he was being choked. In between his bawling, he continued:

“I-I stared right at that... that screen. Everything around me froze. That pop rang out, it was so clear, like it had been right next to me - it made m-my ears ring so loud I thought it would shatter the TV so I didn’t have to see it anymore. A-And your mouth opened up as if to yell but nothing came out, and you collapsed onto the ground - f-fuck it was so loud! I could hear every part of you hit that stage with so much force I could feel everywhere!The stylist behind me screamed and the fans were screaming and the members were gasping and yelling and I just stood there and watched the managers on the sidelines run out onto the stage, their radios in hand and security guards were hopping off the stage to keep the audience behind the railing.

“And then the broadcast cut off and I was no longer back stage, or even a person, just a void of news articles and video clips and live broadcasters talking over each other: Lee Taeyong, Leader of NCT Hospitalised. The clip was played over and over again and I heard that pop and the screams and everyone in the room with me screaming and the face you made when you tried to yell but all that came out was that ringing and I was spiralling into an oblivion and then I sat up in my room and felt like I couldn’t breath and my hips and back ached they had been kicked in.”

Taeyong had tears streaming down his face, and Doyoung had his hands tangled in his hair and scraped at his scalp like he was trying to dig into his head and claw away that nightmare.

“I ran in here, so scared that I would find you gone,” Doyoung whimpered, and crawled over to take Taeyong’s face into his hands. “It felt so real- I wanted to vomit just getting close to your door.”

“It’s okay, baby boy, Eomma is right here,” Taeyong assured, pulling Doyoung into his lap and wrapped his thin arms around his waist. He buried his nose into the younger’s shoulder and kissed him sweetly while his hands rubbed up and down his back in slow, firm motions. “I’m okay, Eomma is not going anywhere.”

Doyoung convulsed and scraped his hands up and down his chest, as if to make sure he was really there; his hips ground down into Taeyong’s, his cock twitching with need and aching to be relieved. “Eomma, I need you,” he said, restrained, a brutal grunt that sounded more in pain that anything else. “F-Fuck I need you. I can’t get that sound out of my head!”

He was sinking deeper and deeper into that limbo, Doyoung’s words had become slurred and his eyes struggled to keep open - they burned too much from all the crying. His muscles were so tense they could rip if he strained himself enough. His mouth was agape, gasping for air like he was drowning.

“Get up,” Taeyong said. He tried to make his voice sound as stern as possible. “Strip down. And lay across my lap, ass up.”

Doyoung had climbed off the bed, his legs wobbly as he stood, and did what he was told. His face was red and his cock was leaking between hispale legs. He walked over and laid across Taeyong’s lap, hands interfaced and under his chin. Taeyong’s cold hands grabbed at the other’s ass cheeks, squeezed them tenderly before rubbing away the goosebumps forming from being exposed.

“Good boy, you’re doing beautifully,” Taeyong praised, his lips close to Doyoung’s ear, “Such a good boy for Eomma... are you ready?”

Doyoung nodded before he said: “Yes, Eomma.”

With that, Taeyong reeled back his hand and landed one crisp slap across his baby boy’s ass, leaving a blooming red mark, but the spank was more gentle. Just to warm him up. And then another.

“O-One... two...”

“Good boy, keeping going.”

Taeyong delivered another slap and then another, and Doyoung exhaled unsteadily, but he wasn’t shaking as much he had been before.

“Four... five...”

“How are you doing, my sweet boy?” Taeyong asked, squeezing his tender ass.

“I want it harder, Eomma,” Doyoung pleaded, his eyes squeezed shut, “Please, I need it.”

Taeyong understood, and delivered each spanking harder than the other, making a loud slap that steadied Doyoung despite his thighs and arms flexing to keep himself still. After another ten spanks, Doyoung was shaking again, but this time his face wasn’t as twisted in terror, but in pain - a good pain; the kind that kept him grounded.

“Are you still with me, baby?” Taeyong hummed as he pressed his palm flat against Doyoung’s flaming red ass and listened to the soft whimpering the younger let out. “Use your words or Eomma will send you right back to your room—“

“Yes Eomma,” Doyoung spoke, shivering from the cool air stinging his backside. “I’m still here...”

“What’s your colour, baby boy?”

“G-Green.”

“You sure?” Taeyong let his fingers journey up Doyoung’s spine, tracing the bumps of his spine as he arched into his touch.

“Yes Eomma, I’m sure.”

“Okay, my love, you did a wonderful job for Eomma,” the older said, “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“I-I...” Doyoung swallowed thickly, his cock twitching against Taeyong thigh where it was squashed against his bare stomach and the soft cloth of the other’s pyjamas. “I don’t want to go back to sleep and have another nightmare. If I try to sleep by myself I’ll keep thinking about the dream... I don’t want to think about it anymore, I want to forget it.”

Taeyong hummed and gave a soft pat to Doyoung’s ass, letting him know to stand up. “How do you want me to help you forgot? Eomma will make you feel better.”

“I want you to play with me, Eomma, until I pass out from not being able to come anymore.” His eyes were watery, but Taeyong swiped that tear away before it could fall and make his skin any more dry and taut.

He was quick to removed his own clothes and led Doyoung into his lap again, their chests and cocks flushed together. Taeyong leant up and licked away the saltiness of his baby boy’s cheeks and chin before he delved into his mouth. Doyoung’s jaw went slack and let his eomma’s tongue flick around and claim as much territory as he wanted. He sucked Doyoung’s quivering lips, his hands rubbing up and down his bare sides and thighs, freshly waxed from their recent promotions.

“Please Eomma,” Doyoung whined as Taeyong dipped his head to leave wet kisses along the column of his throat. “I’ve been a good boy, and I’m already so close...”

Taeyong hummed and agreed: “Yes, Doie, you have been a good boy. The best boy your eomma could ever ask for.” His hand dropped down to take Doyoung’s thick cock in his hand, and cherished the little breaths the other let out as he swiped his thumb over the leaking slit.

“Thank you, Eomma, thank you thank you thank you,” the younger chanted and bucked his hips up into Taeyong’s tight fist. “I don’t care how you do it, just make me come, Eomma.”

“Anything for you, baby boy.”

He spat down at Doyoung’s pulsing cock, and began to stroke him in a steady, but relentless rhythm. Taeyong kissed at his baby boy’s beautiful collarbones as his chest began to rise and fall, his breathing haste and arms around Taeyong’s neck to keep him steady while he fucked his hand. It didn’t take too long before Doyoung was spilling his seed all over their stomachs, thick and hot, the white a nice contrast to his angry, red tip.

Taeyong squeezed his shaft tight and continued his strokes, milking every ounce of come and every delicious moan from Doyoung. His eyes fluttered closed and his nails dug into Taeyong’s shoulders from the overstimulation, until his half hard cock fell against his hip, but they were nowhere near finished.

“Lay down, baby boy,” Taeyong instructed, and rewarded Doyoung with every praise as he did so, even when he hissed from his abused bottom now being pressed into the warm sheets. Taeyong licked the cum from his fingers before he laid down between Doyoung’s thighs, his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. “You’ll let me know if it’s too much—“

“No, Eomma, I want it,” Doyoung stated, his eyes still foggy from his first orgasm of the night, “I’m still so sensitive, Eomma, please use your mouth.”

“Whatever you say.” And his lips wrapped around the tip, giving kitten licks to the slit as the cock twitched back to life in his hand. He began to stroke and Doyoung let out a beautiful whine, his thighs tense and shifting just beside Taeyong’s ribs.

He moaned and whined and grunted as Taeyong’s tongue broadened wiped up the cum along his shaft, tracing along a certain protruding vein that thrummed against his tastebuds. As he reached the crown of Doyoung’s cock, he swallowed down the head and nearly half of his length in one go. Doyoung slammed his fists into the mattress and gripped the sheets until he lost the colour in knuckles. Incoherent words fumbled out of his mouth as Taeyong’s throat clenched around the head, begging in nonsense to keep going.

His face, chest, and throat flushed red, eyes screwed shut but still leaked tears from how warm and wet Taeyong’s mouth was around his cock. Doyoung felt himself grow harder and occupy more space in his eomma’s mouth, to the point where he could feel his teeth involuntarily scraping and sinking into his shaft. He saw white and fucked wildly into Taeyong’s mouth, growing closer and closer to his release for the second time from the gagging, squelching noises coming from the older man with every thrust.

Doyoung finally came, but Taeyong had to restrain his legs with his arms, hooking them under his armpits to keep them from kicking his ribs from how much he was shaking and squirming. He took deep breath from his nose and continued to swallow around his shaft until he couldn’t feel any more cum shooting against the back of his throat. When he pulled off, all the saliva and semen that pooled in his cheeks spilled onto Doyoung cock and down Taeyong’s chin. He pushed the rest out with his tongue and slicked up the softening cock with the fluids.

“I—“ Doyoung began, breathless, wheezing for air that was burning his lungs. “I want to be inside you, Eomma. Ride me until I’m begging you to stop, but don’t listen to me. Eomma, please...”

Taeyong rarely ever let Doyoung be used this much, knowing that he would sink deep into that subspace where he was entirely delirious and couldn’t speak or moan or cry - too caught up in all the pleasure and pain and sensitivity that he would just slip away. Like his soul temporarily leaving his body until it could recover. But that look he gave him as he laid there, sweaty and panting for air, the sadness in his eyes and dread in his tone was enough to convince Taeyong to go through with it.

“What’s the safe word?” Taeyong asked, as himself, not as _eomma_. “Tell me.”

“Ruby,” Doyoung said in between a grunt. “Please...” The word was laced with desperation.

“If I think it’s too much, I’m stopping, I don’t care what you say,” Taeyong stated, ignoring the whine Doyoung let out, but made no attempt to persuade him any more. “Eomma knows what’s best for you, remember?”

“Yes, Eomma,” Doyoung huffed and reached back to grab the headboard with weak arms. Every ounce of strength he had left was being put into his grip, despite the growing heat in his abdomen as Taeyong fetched the lube from a small pouch hidden between the mattress and the wall. He pulled out some lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, opening himself up as his baby boy took a few minutes to catch his breath and chub up again.

He watched Taeyong with hooded eyes, took in every detail: the way his lean body contorted to get the best angle as he prepped himself; the way his smaller, curved cock was left untouched, but still bounced with every rock onto his own hand. Doyoung watched his big, doleful eyes hold his own gaze, and he dropped his arms from the headboard to sit up, ignoring the his chafed bottom as he captured Taeyong’s lips with his own.

They moaned in unison, Taeyong’s deeper than the younger; their tongues glided across each other’s, knowing every inch and crevice, and their lips smacked and sucked until they pulled away to breathe. Doyoung’s mouth moved down his eomma’s messy chin, licked away the dried cum and drool, nipped at his smooth, sharp jaw.

“I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you,” Doyoung said into Taeyong’s clavicle, hushed, as if he spoke too loud the universe would hear him and jinx him. His face felt taut and the dried tears itched the corners of his eyes. “To have to hear about it everywhere I go, to be asked about you and to lie as to not worry our fans...”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” Taeyong objected, a deep sigh escaping his mouth as he removed his fingers from his loosened hole. “You worry too much about what if’s, Doie, instead of what’s in front of you.” He pushed Doyoung back into the mattress and straddled his hips, ass hovering just above his half-hard dick.

“I’m trying to keep you in front of me, for a long as possible,” Doyoung defended, hands at Taeyong’s slim thighs, and squeezed. “I can’t stand how stubborn you are.”

Taeyong chuckled. “I could say the same about you.” He lined up with Doyoung cock and began to sink down, holding his breath until he was completely seated. His insides shifted to accommodate the girth, clenching at the base, wanting more as if there was more to give. His mouth parted, exhaling until his hole relaxed and he could start moving. Taeyong’s back straightened, arms stretching above his head, shivering and mewling like a cat, as Doyoung’s shaft slid along his prostate.

In that moment, time stood still: Doyoung’s eyes scanned Taeyong, silence spread over him until his ears began to ring, and his hands squeezed so tight at his thighs, he knew he’d leave bruises in his wake. Everything about Taeyong was just perfect, too perfect, and at times it made Doyoung envious, but then he remember that this man was all his. It was his name he chanted as he got fucked and it was his cock that was buried deep inside him.

When he caught up with time again, he had sat up, and pressed his nose to Taeyong’s chest. “You’re so beautiful,” Doyoung whispered.

Taeyong blushed. He draped his arms over the other’s shoulders and held his head, cradling Doyoung against his pecs. His fingers massaged into his scalp, loving the feeling of his baby boy’s warm breath on his damp skin. In response, Taeyong began to rock in Doyoung’s lap, tugging at his hair as he moaned and cried out from how sensitive he still was.

“Eo-Eomma,” he whimpered, like the rest of his voice was stuck in his throat.

But Taeyong only held Doyoung closer, rolling his hips to take him deeper, tightening around him as his leaking cock was grinding against the other’s stomach. He cried out into Taeyong’s skin, trembled and spasmed, clutched him like he would die if he he let go. Taeyong hummed, fell forward, which took him and Doyoung to the mattress, as he hooked his feet onto his thighs and began to bounce. The frame of the bed squeaked, which was the only other noise that didn’t come from Doyoung: he gasped and whined, his balls slapped at Taeyong’s ass with every thrust up into him, and his arms thrashed but Taeyong had the advantage of not being so mentally drained that he could hold him down.

“Stay still, Eomma’s almost there,” He grunted, his mouth hovered just over the shell of Doyoung’s ear, but not too close because his head would toss and turn - almost knocking into Taeyong’s teeth -when Taeyong pulled nearly all the way off, only to slam back down.

“It’s too m-much!” Doyoung wheezed, but his hips said otherwise: feet planted into the mattress, he snapped his hips sporadically, trying to chase his climax.

Taeyong’s mouth fell open with every hit to his prostate. It hurt, but he wanted his baby boy to use him - fuck him until Doyoung was nothing but a blubbering mess, so lost he couldn’t even say his name, or remember that awful dream that haunted him. Until his baby boy cried from exhaustion and not sadness, and jerked from his next orgasm and not from fear of another nightmare.

“Talk to me, baby,” Taeyong groaned, his words being chopped up from each powerful thrust against that bundle of nerves that made him leakpre uncontrollably. “Don’t get lost on me now, baby boy, you’re doing so good, making me feel so good—Ah, f-fuck!”

“You f-feel so good, Eomma,” Doyoung keened, wrists struggling to break free from his eomma’s grip on them, “Wanna cum so bad, make you cum too Eomma.”

At those words, Taeyong was rutting his shaft along his baby’s tight abs, all the sweat and pre giving him such an easy slide as he was getting fucked. With another thrust into his prostate, he was coming with a winded cry, consequently contracting around Doyoung’s head on his thrust in.

Doyoung tried to yell, but Taeyong captured it with a kiss, licked at his grinding teeth as came, painting his insides with his seed. “Yes, yes, yes, good boy. Eomma’s good boy—“ The smile on his lips grew wide as his baby boy writhed beneath him. “Eomma’s gonna take care of you. Go ahead and cry, it’s okay.”

He was sobbing, fat tears cascading down his red hot cheeks and gulping for air like he was dying. “F-Fuck, I—I can’t—“

“Mmh, no you can’t,” Taeyong whispered, letting his limp dick slip out of him but still ground down on it, his cum spurting out of the tip and pooling on his hip. His baby boy let out silent cries, and he cooed: “Such a good boy for me. Eomma is so proud of you...”

“E-Eomma—“ Hiccup. “I need more—“ Hiccup.

“You sure, my sweet?” Taeyong sang, his hands dragging along his chest, flicking at his nipples. “I don’t think you are.”

“Please, Eomma, pleaseplease—“ His words slurred and Taeyong shook his head.

He was too close to be so far gone not even a slap in the face would bring him back. His mouth moved, by no intelligible words came out, just got breaths. Taeyong’s big hands cupped his baby boy’s wet cheeks, and then his thumbs hooked onto his lips, tugged them apart to see those pretty teeth. Histongue flopped out, begging for Taeyong to give him something, anything. But he let go.

“I told you I’d be stopping this if it went on for too long,” Taeyong recalled. Doyoung whimpered, his chest expanding as he took his first steady breath since he came into his room. He watched as his eyes flutter closed and gave into his eomma’s wishes. Never wanting to make his eomma upset. “Are you done?”

“Y-Yes, Eomma...”

“Yes, Eomma, what?” He placed a kiss to his temples.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Doyoung added, eyes so heavy he couldn’t even open them to see his eomma smile at his words.

“Good boy. You did so well for me, you’re the best boy anyone could ask for,” Taeyong praised and climbed off the man. “Stay there, and if you touch yourself while I’m gone, you’re going to regret it.”

“Yes, Eomma, I’ll be good...”

“I know you will.” Taeyong slipped off the bed, his legs almost buckled, but he carried himself to the door. The cool breeze hit him, the air smelled more clear in the dorm as he waddled over to the bathroom to grab the wet wipes and tissues.

The light flickered on. “Hey.”

“Ah fuck—“ Taeyong gasped, grabbing his chest as he turned to see Johnny standing there, the most unimpressed look on his face. “Johnny! Are you trying to kill me!” His voice barely came above a whisper.

“I could kill you,” Johnny said, “but I’m too tired for that. Why the fuck are you and Doyoung fucking at this hour?”

“I—“ Taeyong began, but he shook his head and opened up one of the packs of wipes. He first wiped his thighs and then the crack of his ass, tossing it into the bin all while he explained: “It was Doyoung, he... he woke me up. He had a nightmare. God, it made me sick to my stomach just hearing him crying the way he was.”

Johnny rubbed his hand over his face and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I believe you.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine,” Johnny waved him off and left.

Taeyong washed his hands, and started the shower before he went back. Luckily, Doyoung was still awake, but the blank stare he had in his eyes worried the other. He padded softly over to the bed and wiped the younger down, grateful to see him wince at his touch. “C’mon, I got the water on.”

“Okay.”

Their hands intertwined as they left the room to step into the shower. Taeyong pulled in the chair he used when he had been bedridden and couldn’t stand for too long without almost collapsing. He sat Doyoung down and unhooked the shower head to begin wetting his hair and back.

“You should be sitting here, not me—“ Doyoung insisted, but Taeyong shook his head.

“I’ll sit after I’ve cleaned you up.”

“I can do it myself, Taeyong,” he said.

“I want to do it.”

“Can you, though?”

“Yes, I can. Now be quiet and let me.”

Doyoung gave up and let himself be rinsed of all his sweat and cum. His matted hair softened up and he sighed deeply when Taeyong began to apply some shampoo. It wasn’t his own, but it smelled nice, and he tried his best to not breathe in too much of the steam which began to fog up the glass. His feet were flat on the non-slip flooring that had to be installed; he made an attempt to make his feet slide, but the padding did its job and his feet remained in place.

Taeyong reached around, lifted the other’s chin to tilt his head back, and washed away the suds and soap. Doyoung’s Adam’s apple bobbed, eyes closed and lips clamped to avoided getting soap in them. He smiled and hooked the shower head back on. “You’re so handsome.”

“Mmmm.”

He walked around to face Doyoung, and stepped between his legs while his hands slid up his wet biceps. “I could just stare at you all day.”

“Mm, but at night you like to stay up and stare at your computer playing your games,” the younger countered.

“Whatever, you stay in your room all day and night to watch Netflix or something.”

“You should join me,” Doyoung offered.

“Maybe I will...” Taeyong smiled, but it was short lived as he grunted. “I think it’s time for me to sit down now.”

Doyoung got up quickly got up and led Taeyong to sit. His eyes were wide and his hands shook a little, but to his surprise, Taeyong just laughed.

“Gotcha! I just was tired of standing!”

Doyoung’s mouth dropped and he shoved at his lover. “You asshole! That’s not funny!”

“I thought it was kinda funny.”

It went quiet then. Taeyong liked to try and ease the tension with a joke or something, but Doyoung was a little too serious at times like these. He bowed his head, but his attention was caught again when Doyoung stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. The only sound now was the water that fell onto them. Neither made any effort to move.

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s not your fault,” Doyoung assured and moved back, his hands at Taeyong’s shoulders, thumbs rubbed circles into his wet skin. “I’m just on edge.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, my ass hurts, so sitting down doesn’t feel as great as I would’ve liked,” Taeyong said in that tone that always made Doyoung giggle.

“That’s what you get for joking about your back.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They washed up, finally, scrubbing each other clean - with Doyoung being more than helpful clearing out his cum from Taeyong’s ass. He would’ve gotten hard at the soft, needy noises he made, but his dick was too sore. It definitely took his mind off of other things, though. He had kissed him against the wall of the shower, and after drying off, and again after they pulled off all the sheets from Taeyong’s bed and lit a candle.

Doyoung lifted Taeyong up from the floor and laid him onto the bed with new sheets, mouth exploring all the places he didn’t get to earlier. Lips, teeth, and tongue were gentle against the other’s skin, as if scared he break him. But Taeyong’s hands held his broad shoulders and kept him close, every press of his fingertips into his skin a sign to keep going. Until they both yawned and chuckled at each other.

“Can I stay with you?” Doyoung asked, which earned another laugh from Taeyong.

“After all that and you still ask?”

“Yes, of course I’m going to ask!”

They shifted around a bit before they finally got comfortable in their new position: Doyoung had his head on Taeyong’s chest, arms slithered around his tiny waist, and his legs tangled with the other’s lanky ones. Naked and their comforter only covering up to their navels.

“I’m glad you woke me up with all your crying,” Taeyong said after a long moment of just silence, “since we got to end up here, like this.”

“I’m glad you indulged in our... dynamic,” Doyoung replied, but his tone was hushed, still shy to talk about it outside of their scenes. “I really needed it.”

“Anything to have you back...”

“I did sink a lot farther than I ever have before.”

“It’s okay, I got you back. I know when you’re slipping.”

“I love you so much...” Doyoung’s words were a little shaky, but his cheek against Taeyong’s chest soothed him. “If I could hold you closer than this I would, but I’m scared I’d break you.”

“I wish I was like an egg, so you could squeeze all at once and I’d never break.”

Doyoung laughed and looked up at Taeyong, whose eyes were big and brows furrowed; serious. It only made him laugh more. “You’re so weird.”

Taeyong pressed his lips into a line and his fingers traced hearts into Doyoung’s skin. “Will you get my bunny plushie and put it under my legs, please?”

He nodded and sat up, only having to turn off of the bed to reach to the foot of the bed where the pink bunny was abstained. The sigh of relief that the older made after the bunny was set up sent a shiver of dread down Doyoung’s spine, letting his worried mind take the reigns again.

“We’re you hurting this whole time and you just laid there and took it?” He asked, almost annoyed, but his hands riding up Taeyong’s thighs to his hips, then his waist where he squeezed gingerly. “I told you that you can’t just ignore it—“

“I didn’t want to worry you, salt in an open wound and all that—“

“You’re the one actually wounded, hyung!”

“You don’t need to do that,” Taeyong hummed when Doyoung’s hands began to massage him. “I’m okay now, really.”

“I want to take care of you, too, you know.”

“I know. I like that. But you make it a chore, and then you get upset when you feel like you don’t do something right, and - I dunno - it makes me feel like I’m burdening you.” Taeyong seemed just as surprised when those words fell from his mouth, but he just let it hang there, knowing it was something Doyoung needed to hear, to understand.

Doyoung laid there, hands halted, and then he dropped his head onto Taeyong’s stomach. “Really?” He whispered.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you don’t mean harm,” Taeyong assured, fingers tugging at Doyoung’s hair to make him look up: “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re not perfect, and you don’t need to be. I’m most comfortable when you’re comfortable. And I know that I often neglect to think of myself first, I get it.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for nagging you so much.”

“It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Doyoung hated that he was right, but decided to stay quiet and listen to Taeyong’s heartbeat instead. He wanted to be better, and to be more considerate. Taeyong did everything for him and Doyoung would still find something to nag at. Taeyong did the same thing, but that was just his leader and hyung role talking. Doyoung just took everything too serious and riled him up when he didn’t need to—

“Stop it.”

“Huh?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Thinking so much. I can practically hear everything going on in your head right now.”

“Shut up, liar,” Doyoung huffed, lips in a pout.

“I love you, Doyounggie.”

He smiled as he felt the cool sting of Taeyong’s ring on his skin, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is a Yuta/NCT 127 - it was written around the time Yuta was receiving a lot of hate and I wanted to write him being taken care of by the members :)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
